Inauspicious Evolution
by MiaulinK
Summary: Mutation: A marked difference between the DNA of a parent and offspring. You all know about the mutants who succeeded. But what about the others?
1. Accelerated

Chapter 1: Accelerated

Mackenzie Vernon woke on a regular school day. She did her last minute preparations like any normal girl, layers of makeup going on, clothes to try on and cast off, writing the last few sentences of a paragraph she hadn't finished that was due that day in English. She rushed to get to the bus stop, and missed it entirely. She left to jog back home for her parents to pick her up.

The thing is, normal schools start at about 8:00 in the morning. This time of the day is commonly also titled "rush hour", despite the fact that it is much longer than an hour, with a duration of about six o' clock until nine in the morning, and the same hours at night. The problem was that it was exactly 7:26:19am. Kenzie knew-she saw the time on her watch as she watched the semi-truck skid across into her path.

At 7:27:01 she arrived, safely back at home. She could still hear the truck wheels screeching. 42 seconds had passed.

At 7:30:03, Kenzie was panicking in her room, pacing at unnatural rates, heart pounding at unnatural speeds as a single fact hammered its way through her thoughts. She was a mutant.

She made the decision to go to school anyway. If she didn't go, people would notice. If she didn't go, her grades would drop. She took off at unnatural speeds for school, racing at impossible speeds. When she arrived, she wasn't even breathless. It was 7: 50:55.

She didn't understand anything. It was awful. She heard what the teachers said, but they spoke so slowly that by the time they'd finished a single sentence she was concentrating on something other than their words. She was frustrated, and unable to answer any questions.

At 12:01:40, her Algebra class left for lunch. The food was tastless. People were staring. She wondered what was wrong, until the whispered words, "mutant freak," made everything clear. She race to the bathroom, terrified. What had made it so obvious?

At 12:14:15, Kenzie bit back a scream of shock as she looked in the mirror. Within the reflection, contained by the margins of it, stood a middle-aged woman, hair graying even as she looked. Her hands shook so violently that she lost her grip on the sink and toppled. Vaguely, she recognized that she was in deep trouble. Curses streamed past her lips.

At 12:15:31, she glanced again in the mirror, expecting to still see a woman of forty. Instead, lingering in the reflection, stood a woman of about sixty. It wasn't hard to guess the cause. She trembled with fear, hating herself, cursing her ability, wishing she'd never triggered it. In a way, though, she understood, now more than ever, what people meant when they said time was precious.

At 12:17:22, she stared at her makeup lined face, crinkled with age, watching in horror as her hands shriveled. She was over 100. As she stared at herself, a burning in her chest seized her, and took control. Her hands stopped shaking. Her heart stopped as she crumbled to the floor.

She had been alive for less than six hours since her mutation awakened.

 **One-shot number one! Please leave a review! If there happens to be any character you particularly want me to do something like this to, just say the word. You can propose mutations and/or names, OC or canon character. The only requirement is that their mutation is unfortunate in some way, or causes something bad as a direct result, i.e. acceleration=speeding death (talk about life in the fast lane!). If you chose a canon character, it can be from any version of X-Men, I just need information about that character which I can look up. Please mention if you want me to do this to a particular version!**

 **-MiaulinK**


	2. Prophet

**I own nothing-even the character belongs to the suggestor! Still, it was awesome to write!**

Prophet

Flashes of color race past the girl, who curls up in a ball on her bed, head aching with the intrusion of foreign images.

Emily.

Her name is Emily, and she is a prophet.

 _Burning-the girl is burning, surrounded by flames, doubled over as her body tears apart and-_

Thunk-thunk-thunk-ta-thunk

Her personal guard, Herman, is knocking, snaping the images away. It's a family visit, and she doesn't want to mess things up. And yet…

She arrives in the main room, where she can be closely watched for signs of some kind of breakdown. She's taken her pills, but tough luck for them, they don't work. No sign of the images stopping permanently. Her family is seated on a white (everything's white here) couch. Daddy fidgets, reluctant, wishing he hadn't come to see his daughter, the insane one. Mom is wearing the formal occasions dress, and her two siblings are flattened against the couch, scooted away from their insane sister. Micah can't even remember a time before she was caged here, and Benjamin barely recognizes the sister who used to play with him before this stuff started happening.

A glance to the clock reveals the time, and she knows the visits are only an hour long or less, and she wants her family to hurry up and leave before-

Spikes jut through her body with the force of a battering ram, a hug of death that she chokes on. The spines pass through the heart and lungs, and her life fades so fast-

Emily jumps, and recognizes her mother in the vision. She turns further towards the stiff woman and shoots to her feet. The guards noticeably stiffen, perhaps preparing themselves for another breakdown.

Emily pushes through the vision veil, needing more information. Once this woman was her mother and ally, and Emily doesn't want her to die. Maybe Mom will forgive her for being insane if her life is saved.

-X-Men-that's what they call themselves-surround the building, and she turns tail to get to the source of the cure. She must rescue him before he can be killed, so they can continue manufacturing the medicine. She looks and looks, and then she sees the group surrounding her and she freezes, before she is suddenly dead-

Emily jerks again. The sedative dart guns are pointed at her, but she has to act, and she pushes forward with a scream, clasping her arms tight around her mother's knees as the first dart strikes. One won't be enough. Emily is building immunity.

"Mom…Mom, don't go!" Emily screams, wondering if volume will make up for seeming insanity. The woman pushes her away with a shove that forces Emily to hold on tighter. "You'll be killed!" Another few darts strike, and Emily can feel the sleep creeping up slowly on her.

"Of course I won't go go, Em." Emily recognizes in the tone the voice of one who is trying to make peace with the other by deceiving her.

"You don't believe me!" Her mother flinches and tries to unwrap the tight grip Emily has on her.

"Of course I believe you, darling." More stings, and fuzziness coats Emily's eyes.

She wakes up the next morning, bright and early (it would be if the sun shone here anymore). She's relaxed on a bed, and it takes her a few moments to track her thoughts and memories to the present moment.

Finally it catches up to her and she snaps out of bed, sprinting to the only window, barred, and tears at it. Her visions are weak, so weak. She knows of nothing that will release her, and she knows, long before the nurse comes, what the news will bring.

" _Your mother died yesterday evening. A mutant, Spike, stabbed her to death…"_

 **Please leave a review! Remember, feel free to suggest possible negative mutation ideas! This one is credited to KingofWhispers!**

 **I am so sorry about not posting this earlier. I had two ways in mind for the events to occur, and neither of them quite worked. I couldn't get the insane thing right, so I figured I'd better get off before I destroyed the story…**

 **Upcoming chapters:**

 **A girl who can control plants (Lynne D. Mariza)**

 **A boy who can understand all animals (Lynne D. Mariza)**

 **Possibly: Something along the lines of a necromancer, which may prove longer than other stories…(My own idea)**

 **Feel like suggesting a name for any of these characters? I'd be happy to not have to make up names for them!**

 **Be prepared for me to ruin your favorite movies, characters, and mutations! Because I love putting a weird look on things that destroys the intent of a film (as proof, try looking at Mind Colors, a Harry Potter fanfic)!**

 **-MiaulinK**


End file.
